Lost in Darkness
by modernxxmyth
Summary: The ending of ROTS, one of my many ways. After turning to the dark side, Anakin becomes lost in his inner darkness until suddenly it all hits him, and he realizes he must now destroy the Sith, no matter what the cost. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N: EEK! I'm so freakin excited to finally be posting this! Kay, so this is a one-shot, with an alternate ending to the one in ROTS. It's angst/tragedy and crap like that…um…yeah. Read it, because you rock. Then review because you're just so totally awesome like that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars. But if I did things would be different…and everyone would live happily ever after! Maybe. Probably not, actually, but it's still a happy thought. Whatever. Star Wars belongs to the wonderful George Lucas and all his buds over at Lucasfilm….It's not mine. Sadly. K thanks.**

**_Lost in Darkness_**

Anakin dashed into the Chancellor's office just in time to see Mace Windu shatter the window with his ignited lightsaber. Palpatine was shooting electric blue Sith lightning from his finger tips in rage. Mace blocked it with his lightsaber, a look of pure intensity and anger on his face.

_Anger_. The word resonated in Anakin's head. Mace was angry. _Anger is not the way of the Jedi_.

The deflected lightning was being forced back upon Palpatine, weakening and deforming him with every moment. Anakin was in agony. _How can this be happening?_ He asked himself over and over. _Palpatine is my friend! My mentor! How can I let this be happening?_ He thought furiously. _But he is a Sith_, the reasonable side of him spoke.

"_I have the power to save the one you love."_

It took Anakin a moment to let the Chancellor's words sink in. _The power to save the one I love,_ Anakin thought. _It's the only way. The only way to save Padmé. _

At that thought, Anakin's agony multiplied by hundreds.

_This is it._ It was now or never. It was either the Jedi or Padmé. And thus, Anakin was once more faced with an ultimatum.

Until he realized that there truly _was_ no ultimatum at all.

There was no decision to be made.

There was only one answer.

And with that thought, the Jedi called Anakin Skywalker—the prophesized Chosen One—ignited his lightsaber for and instinctively chopped off the hand of Jedi Master Mace Windu. Anakin watched as Palpatine stormed the Jedi with amazingly blue lightning and threw him out the window with the force.

Anakin's answer was Padmé.

* * *

The next several moments passed Anakin by in a flurry of confusion. His insides were twisted with rage and agony, and it was as though all his actions were a hazy blur, a distant memory, perhaps, as he carried out the motions he could hardly feel and spoke the words he could hardly hear. Darkness was spreading within him like wildfire and, with everything left as hazy as it was, it was as though he had nothing left but hatred and anger to act off of. 

Anakin could only vaguely recall when he had kneeled down to Palpatine, begging for his knowledge of the dark side, his knowledge to cheat death.

He could only distantly remember pledging himself to the man's terrible teaching, thus pledging himself to the dark side.

He had only a fleeting memory of being dubbed Darth Vader by his new master, Lord Sidious.

It was as if the spirit of Anakin Skywalker had been compressed and hidden away, as the spirit of Vader took control of his body.

But then again, Anakin Skywalker had always been a fighter.

_

* * *

__Every Jedi is now an enemy._

Suddenly, Anakin Skywalker found himself marching in front of an enormous battalion of Clone Troopers, heading towards the Jedi Temple. He wondered curiously for a moment what in the world was going on, until the shock set in. For a brief moment, Anakin was back and realized what he had done.

_How could I have done such a thing?_ he asked himself miserably.

But, just as suddenly as he had seemingly reawakened, the spirit of Anakin Skywalker was driven away as feelings of hatred and anger took over him. Everything went hazy once more, as Anakin was consumed by utter darkness.

Moments later, he could feel himself going through movements of combat and fighting, as Vader used his anger as a weapon for the destruction of everything and everyone in his path.

Vader slaughtered younglings with rage and fury, but compressed deep inside, Anakin Skywalker felt nothing at all.

* * *

The next time Anakin found himself, he was towering over masses of lava. He had an odd feeling of anger and contempt, but it was quickly diminished by the young man's confusion. 

But soon enough of a wave of realization and pain washed over him as he realized the terrible, terrible truth.

He had just killed all the members of the Trade Federation.

Earlier, he had murdered Jedi.

He had slaughtered Younglings.

"_What have I done?"_ Anakin asked himself in anguish and shock. He stared fixatedly down at the lava below him, overcome with grief and remorse, full of hatred for himself, as tears began pouring out of his eyes.

"_I am a monster," _he spoke quietly to himself.

And the final bit of horrible shock set in with those words. _I am a monster. A monster and a Sith. _

In Anakin Skywalker's moments of realization and pain, Lord Sidious arrived. Anakin sensed the man's presence through the Force, blinked away any remaining tears and turned to face him.

Just the sight of him made Anakin cringe with hatred. And then came the furry. But not enough for him to once more become lost within himself. He kept it in check.

As Sidious's sickening smile began to play on his lips, Anakin knew what he must do.

* * *

Palpatine was smiling eerily at Anakin; completely unaware of what was going through his mind and what Anakin was planning to do. 

"_You've done well, Anakin," _Sidious spoke.

Anakin merely blinked at him. Then suddenly, he activated his lightsaber.

The expression of shock and fear still lingered on the face of Lord Sidious, even as Anakin watched the man's newly decapitated head roll on the ground, moments later.

* * *

Anakin was back in his star-fighter, leaving the dreadful place called Mustafar. He was breathing heavily, and slowly taking everything in. He needed to speak with Obi-Wan. He needed to speak with Padmé. He needed to make sure they knew he was alright…that he'd renounced the dark side of the force. He didn't expect to be accepted back easily, nor did he think he deserved to be. He had done horrible, horrible things, and he would never forgive himself for it. He had ruthlessly murdered youglings. He had slaughtered Jedi. He had become the Sith monster he had been trying desperately to fight for so long. He hated what he had done, and hated _himself_ for doing it. He wished he could take it back, but he knew he couldn't. 

Anakin shook his head. He didn't have time to dwell on this right now. He needed to make sure Obi-Wan was alright. Maybe he could explain to Obi-Wan what had happened…he always seemed to know what to do...

But Anakin knew Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to do anything.

It was too late.

But still, Obi-Wan had the right to know the truth. He had earned at least that much. Then maybe he'd be able to see Padmé...Anakin reached out in the Force, trying to feel her presence, to find where she was so he could speak with her. Oh, how he wished to speak with her. He needed to apologize. To make things right. He searched the Force, looking desperately for her, until he felt an insurmountable amount of pain wash over him.

_Terrible pain._

Padmé was in terrible, heart-breaking pain, and Anakin wasn't there to help her. _She's at a medical center_, he sensed. "Oh no," he groaned, "The child is coming."

* * *

When Anakin reached the medical center, he dashed out of his star-fighter and instantly made his way into the building. He reached out in the Force once more, trying to see if Padmé was alright…but he felt nothing. 

Anakin could no longer feel her presence.

_What? _He asked himself. _Why can't I feel her anymore?_

He continued rushing down hallways, heading towards the room he knew had at least held her presence earlier. _But where is she now? Is she still here?_ He asked himself repeatedly.

A sudden thought struck Anakin, as images of his earlier premonitions flashed through his mind. Oh, how she had _screamed_ for him, had _cried_ for him...

But Anakin pushed the memory temporarily out of his mind, knowing he could not let his fear take over if her intended to stay as Anakin and not fall back into the darkness that had earlier consumed him. He quickly turned a corner and then froze.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing less than ten feet in front of him, facing a window that viewed a medical room. There was an expression of grief and shock on his face that could not be masked.

Anakin's pace of breath quickened; his heart was beating rapidly, but Anakin remained frozen. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He could only stand there in complete shock. Anakin had been so set on trying to find Padmé, that he had completely forgotten to search for Obi-Wan.

Anakin did nothing but blink as Obi-Wan turned his head slightly, and noticed Anakin standing there.

"_Anakin?" _Obi-Wan exclaimed incredulously. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, but did not ignite it, waiting for Anakin to move.

But that time never came.

Anakin remained completely motionless.

Obi-Wan was looking at him speculatively, trying to size Anakin up. When he spoke, he spoke very slowly. "Anakin…what are you _doing_ here?"

Anakin shrugged and looked down. "I-I came to explain."

Obi-Wan looked at him in complete bewilderment. "_Explain?_ Explain _what_ exactly? That you turned to the dark side? That you've joined forces with the Sith? _What,_ Anakin?" he asked desperately.

"I left," Anakin began. "I left the Sith. Destroyed it, mostly. Just a few hours ago...I realized what it was I had done and I killed Sidious. The Sith Order's nearly gone."

Obi-Wan seemed to be in complete shock. He looked intently at Anakin, trying to decide whether he was lying or telling the truth. Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, searching the force for the answer he needed and found it within in seconds.

Anakin was back.

I smile briefly crossed Obi-Wan's face, but disappeared soon after. "What do you mean by '_nearly _gone'?"

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "Let's not talk about that right now. I just thought you had the right to know that, at least, in the end, I made the right choice for once…and that I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry. I don't know what came over me these past few days. I-I let my fear cloud my judgement...I was wrong. I did horrible, horrible things." He sighed. "I'm not looking for forgiveness, Master, I just thought you should know. I'm not going to let it happen again," he said simply, a fierce determination in his eyes.

Obi-Wan gave him a slight, encouraging smile. "You've grown up, Anakin. And I'm proud of you." Anakin looked puzzled. "Not for the things you've done over the past few days," Obi-Wan informed him, "but for making the right choice in the end." Obi-Wan knew that it would be hard to ever fully-forgive Anakin for what he did, but he was still proud of him, all the same.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin spoke quietly. There was a moment of silence, until Anakin spoke once more, somewhat shakily, "Obi-Wan…do you know where Padmé is?"

Obi-Wan's expression turned very dark and his eyes turned grave. He did not speak for several moments, and once he did, he spoke very delicately. "Anakin…Padmé is dead."

Any color that had been left in Anakin's face drained from it immediately. He couldn't find his voice to speak what his mind and heart were screaming. _No…oh, god, no…_

Anakin's breath was coming on shaky gasps. When he finally found his voice again, he spoke, trembling, "No…she-she can't—when—how…how did this happen?" he cried in anguish as his heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces that would never be able to be fixed again. Not in this lifetime. Anakin reached desperately into the Force one last time, searching for Padmé, for his love, his reason for existence.

But Padmé was not to be found.

Obi-Wan spoke carefully, but Anakin could hardly hear him. "She died a little over an hour ago during childbirth. It seemed that upon learning of your betrayal…she lost the will to live."

_It was true,_ Anakin thought ruefully, _it actually happened. And it's all my fault. _

Anakin glanced fleetingly through the observation window Obi-Wan had been previously looking through, upon Anakin's arrival. And what Anakin saw chilled him to his very core.

The body of Padmé Amidala Skywalker lay completely motionless on a medical bed inside the room.

Tears filled Anakin's eyes, threatening to fall, and within seconds, he was inside the room kneeling down next to her bed. The tears fell from his deep, blue eyes at the sight of his beloved wife—his _everything_—lying dead next to him. Waves of devastation crashed over Anakin as he sat, leaning against the wall for support as his body racked with sobs of regret and utter despair.

"_No," _Anakin whimpered hopelessly, reaching out to touch Padmé's still, cold hand.

Anakin could distantly hear Obi-Wan saying something about the children, but he wasn't processing any of it. All he could hear were the thoughts in his head, dwelling upon what he had done.

Oh, how Anakin had been warned about this. The Jedi had always spoke of how, at times, premonitions could come true, due to trying to prevent the event from ever occurring. _And that's what I get,_ Anakin thought. _That's my tragic irony. I turn to the dark side to try and save Padmé's life, but instead, I inadvertently kill her by doing so. _

That's just how Anakin Skywalker's life was.

One huge, terrible, tragedy.

_Beautiful_, mind you, but tragic.

Sorrow and rage filled Anakin's heart, and at that moment, Anakin decided it was time.

Time to do what he had planned just hours ago.

It was time to fulfill his destiny.

Anakin scooted over to Padmé's side, and delicately kissed her hand gently. Then, with a shaky sigh, Anakin stood to face Obi-Wan, still trembling.

A look of terrible pain and determination set itself in Anakin's face as he drew out his lightsaber and ignited it for his final time.

"Good-bye, Obi-Wan," Anakin spoke solemnly.

And with that, Anakin Skywalker swung his lightsaber and stabbed himself directly in the chest, fataling wounding him.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched in horror as Anakin fell to the floor. 

"_Anakin!"_ he cried, running to his former padawan's side, taking him in his arms. He was still alive, but would not be for long. Obi-Wan's eyes glazed over for the umpteenth time that day, as he stared at Anakin—his best friend and his brother.

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin whispered, his face contorted in pain. "It's the only way to destroy the Sith…for good."

A single tear streamed silently down Obi-Wan's face as he looked down at Anakin.

"_I'm sorry…" _Anakin whispered once more, _"I'm so, so sorry…."_ And with those last heart-felt words, Anakin Skywalker's eyes closed and his head fell to the side.

Both Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were dead.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in a chair in the same medical room, twenty minutes later, staring down tearfully at Anakin's dead body, which he had layed gently next to his wife's. 

They were together now. Anakin and Padmé were finally together with no more secrets…no more lies…with _happiness_, and not dejection.

And now the Sith were gone. Anakin had seen to that by taking his own life. He had known that he would not be able to control his darkness, to control his rage. Anakin knew that if he himself was still alive, the Sith would continue to live on. So he made the decision to fulfill his destiny of being the Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker had destroyed the Sith, by destroying himself.

Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted sadly to Luke and Leia, the newborn Skywalker children. They were to be sent to Bail Organa and his wife on Alderaan. They would have a good home there and a loving family to grow up with. Together. Perhaps when the time was right, even, Obi-Wan would be able to take one of them on as his padawan learner, helping in the rebuilding of the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan sighed rather contentedly, but not masking the sadness within his heart. _Everything is going to be alright,_ he reminded himself. The Sith had been destroyed. Anakin and Padmé were together once more, and it seemed that, finally, Anakin Skywalker's spirit would be at peace.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's lips curled into a small smile, his eyes glazed over with tears. Looking at Anakin's peaceful figure, next to Padmé's, Obi-Wan spoke softly, "Rest well, my young padawan. Rest well."

Fin.

**A/N: K, so that was sad, but also hopeful in some randomly awesome way. Enjoy, because I know I enjoyed writing it, even if it was depressing and made me stay up till like 2:00 am three nights in a row. But god, how I love it. sigh Review please. K thanks, you guys rock.**


End file.
